thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Spawn
Black Spawn is the last son of Azula, the youngest brother of Falica and Dimitri, nephew of Zuko and Mai, and cousin of Arella. He is also a husband to Astra. Black Spawn is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Heartless, and half Demon) to appear in the series. Relatives *Mother: Azula *Father: Dr. Blowhole *Wife: Astra Spawn *Son: Shadow Spawn *Sister: Falica Blowhole *Brother: Dimitri Blowhole *Half-Brother: Skulduggery Pleasant *Sister-in-law: Rozalin Appearance Spawn's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same. Black Spawn has black hair and black eyes. Spawn also is quite muscularly developed for his age. Spawn is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit. He started wearing the garb of White Raven. Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious, his outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. Hee wears a blue cloak,. On his cloak, he has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around his waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it. His hair are violet and eyes are black, On her forehead, she has a red and black gemstone on his ajna chakra, that he was born with. He is seen to be very pale (gray skin), which makes his appearance somewhat demonic. White Spawn White Spawn is a special form that Spawn has assumed under unique circumstances. White Spawn is Spawn's most primal, significant and powerful version of himself, mostly shown as a symbol of his highest hidden power and his inner purity against the consuming evil of Dimitri. History Spawn is alone in a pure-white room, his sanity having been lost and his mind broken from his loss of friendship, in a white form, shielding Sailor Moon away from him because he thought he was yet another "figment". With Spawn's telekinetic abilities contributing to their prevailing. Powers and Abilities Soul-self: The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. He is able to project her soul from his body into corporeal form, allowing his to use it to interact with the physical world, to affect others mentally and to traverse through time-space. His soul-self takes the form of a double of his own body or more commonly, a large black figure. He is capable of changing it's shape and size at will, and can alter his own appearance with his soul-self, like increasing his size or making his face hideous. He is able to project his soul-self into the minds of others for a devastating mental attack, to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Spawn's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. *'Telekinesis': Raven can merge a small part of his soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of his soul-self; this may be the reason why he prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter he is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing his to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever he takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes his soul-self. *'Dimensional Travel and Teleportation': Raven's soul-self is able to envelop his (along with at least four other people) in order to travel to other dimensions. He can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing himself and then re-appearing in another location. He can also pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Spawn is shown creating portals with his dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing his soul-self. *'Empathy': The power to sense the emotions of others, allowing his to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as he has stated that he would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others into his own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal himself by going into a trance of emotional calm. He can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using his empathy to guide his, he can track others with his soul-self. Levitation: Spawn can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of his dark energy as is shown when he utilizes telekinesis. His power is also sufficient to enable his to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Magical Lore: Spawn possess' an affinity for mysticism, and has numerous items of an occult nature and an extensive library dedicated to sorcery. Spawn had yet to immerse himself with more extensive and complex spell-casting for a greater variety of effects, he was able to achieve feats previously not within his power. Half-Demon Form: When Spawn is highly upset, he can transform into his half-demon self, usually with his glowing red eyes and sprouting black tentacles from under his cloak. He has little control over her actions in this state. Trivia *Even though Spawn has become very powerful in all 3 events, only when he faced Kakashi his powers turned bright white, unlike the other times when they were normal black and white. *Spawn mentioned that in order to use his powers, the more a person felt, the more energy released, meaning he must have been very emotional when he was White Spawn. *She enjoys waffles, and, to a lesser extent, pizza. *Spawn's gray skin tone may be explained with her ethnicity being half-demon. *When Spawn stopped time, his powers briefly became blue and black instead of usual black and white. *Spawn's powers have changed colors from bright green, to blue and black and to glowing white. Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Demons Category:Sibling Category:The Blowhole Family Category:Magician Category:Parent Category:Honorary Members of The League Of Villains Category:Hybrid Category:Husband and Wife Category:Sons and Daughters Category:Partial Human